maxsteelrebootfandomcom-20200214-history
Bad Guys
Bad Guys 1. Miles Dredd The main antagonist and former owner of Trans Human Industries. Miles was one of the co-founders of N-Tek, but he turned on the agency when he chose to steal TURBO Energy for his own gain, in order to make way for the Makino Alien Invasion and subjugate Earth. 2. Dr. Tytus Octavius Xander/Toxzon Formerly a THI scientist, he was mutated after a lab accident with deadly chemicals, transforming him into the mutant villain, Toxzon. He can absorb pollutants and uses them as weapons and can generate venomous monsters. He can also transform into multiple forms by absorbing new poisons and toxins in different color: Main Mode Toxzon (green), neutralized (blue), acid (orange), toxic bacteria (purple), radiation (yellow), hypnosis serum (lavender), mysterious orange toxin and flaming fuel (black). 3. Fishy Toxzon's beloved pet plastic goldfish. Xander hallucinates that Fishy talks to him, apparently giving him advice and suggestions. In Season 2 Toxic Relationship, he was accidentally bonded with an Ultralink and turned into Plaztek, but subsequently meets his end in the hands of Max Steel thanks to his TURBO Drill. 4. Fire Elementor Fire Elementor, also known as X577 Omega Class Bio-Parasitic Subjugation Warrior Ultralink, is one of Max Steel's enemies. He is one of the Elementors and also an Ultralink like Steel, only that he is an Evil Ultralink. He is very evil and has a sinister sense for destruction, but he is not that smart after all. Fire Elementor is very evil that he burns things up and he has a very strong strength and is smart. He knows about N-Tek and he is loyal to Miles Dredd, but like all the Elementors, he has a secret agenda on Miles Dredd, which is not known for now. But he is also loyal to Makino, who brought him to Earth in the first Invasion of Ultralinks years ago. Fire Elementor's first appearance was in Come Together Part One. 5. Earth Elementor Earth Elementor, also known as X577 Omega Class Bio-Parasitic Subjugation Warrior Ultralink, is one of Max Steel's enemies. He is one of the Elementors and also an Ultralink like Steel, only that an Evil Ultralink. He possesses the element, Earth. He is strong and he can regenerate when he is destroyed or broken into pieces. Earth Elementor uses his brute force to fight and doesn't uses his brain to think. He will most of the time start an argument and he was the one who made the Elementors merge into Ultimate Elementor, since Air Elementor knew that something bad will happen if they used their Elementor Cores and to the Stasis Inhibitor on Air Elementor's Core, which caused a chain reaction and made them into one single, Elementor named Ultimate Elementor. Earth Elementor is loyal to Miles Dredd and Makino, but like all the Elementors, he has a secret agenda on Dredd. Earth Elementor first appeared in Come Together Part Two. 6. Water Elementor Water Elementor, also known as X577 Omega Class Bio-Parasitic Subjugation Warrior Ultralink, is one of Max Steel's enemies. He is one of the Elementors and also an Ultralink like Steel, only that an Evil Ultralink. He was found in the ocean taking humans to his underwater cave to use their energy to turn on his airship which he might had made by his own, and wanted it to be full of energy so that he could go back to his home, Planet Makino. He is dangerous also like the others and he can create tsunamis and floods. Water Elementor is part of Ultimate Elementor. Water Elementor is loyal to both Miles Dredd and Makino, but like all the Elementors, he has a secret agenda on Dredd. Water Elementor's first appearance was in Hard Water. 7. Air Elementor Air Elementor, also known as X577 Omega Class Bio-Parasitic Subjugation Warrior Ultralink, is one of Max Steel's enemies. He is one of the Elementors and also an Ultralink like Steel, only that he is an Evil Ultralink. He is seen to be the strongest one of the Elementors. He was on a mission for Miles Dredd to save Fire Elementor, Earth Elementor, and Water Elementor and to steal some Ultralinks from N-Tek. He is the leader of the Elementors and he is smarter than all of the Elementors combined. Also, his core has the Stasis Inhibitor on it, and he was part of the reason how him and the other Elementors merged into one single, Elementor, in some type of chain reaction and are known now as Ultimate Elementor. He is loyal to Miles Dredd and Makino, but like all the Elementors, he has a secret agenda on Dredd. Air Elementor's first appearance was in Elements of Surprise Part One. 8. Metal Elementor Metal Elementor, also known as Metallak, is a new Elementor that appears in Season 2 of the Max Steel (2013 TV Series). He is the most aggressive and powerful Elementor, and follows the rules of Makino blindly. He is the main leader of the group of the Megalinks. Metal Elementor's first appearance was in Full Metal Racket. 9. Ultimate Elementor Ultimate Elementor is Air, Fire, Earth, and Water Elementors combined into one. He can use all the Elementors powers . Air Elementor has the most control but the other Elementors still have some control. Each element of Ultimate Elementor is controlled by the Elementor it belongs to. They are now against Miles Dredd, who is there leader and they should be loyal to him, but Ultimate Elementor wants to be by himself and wants to defeat Max Steel by himself. In The Truth Hurts, He tries to turn Max into an Elementor like them, but it failed. Sometimes, the Elementors that are combined argue and fight about what to do and who should do what. 10. Mega Elementor Originally a four Ultralink team based around the four elements. In Elements of Surprise (due to an accident with the inhibitor on Air Elementor's head) the four were combined into Ultimate Elementor, which is shared by all of their individual minds and has the ability of change to any element (or use any element's ability), as well as Lighting, Thunder, and Ice. He has a secret agenda against Dredd. In Full Metal Racket a fifth Elementor is introduced, a Mega-link known as Metal Elementor. In Ultralink Hunter Metal Elementor set up Ultimate Elementor and gave him 24 hours to catch Max Steel. Ultimate Elementor was able to catch Steel and Ven-Ghan, only to be stopped by Max Steel in Turbo Super Mode. Metal Elementor revealed he set them up and absorbed Ultimate Elementor into his being becoming a massive, 5 cored Mega-link known as Mega Elementor. 11. Jason Naught Dredd's right hand man, and was also former CEO of Trans Human Industries. Dredd equipped him with an ability to transform into a giant robot to defeat his enemies like Max Steel. He has been shown to have his own ambitions other than Dredd's, and is often abused because of it. In X Marks the Spot, he was almost killed by Dredd for betraying him a second time. 12. Chomp Link The brawn of the unit, ultra-linked with a venus flytrap he is equipped with long vines and crushing jaws. 13. Prism Link The close quarters combatant of the unit, ultra-linked to a series of crystals he is a durable, agile and razor-sharp fighter. 14. Blast Link The sniper of the unit, ultra-linked with a THI plasma cannon giving it a powerful distance weapon. 15. Plaztek An Ultralink that bonded with Fishy and some of Toxzon's orange waste to become a large fish-like creature composed of super dense and strong plastic. Able to fire plastic fish with large teeth for trapping opponents, toxic goo, plastic explosives, and is a versatile shape-shiftier. As a result of the glitchy connection between Fishy and the Ultralink Plaztek has a highly unstable personality and speech pattern that sounds like a corrupted sound-file. Appears to be destroyed at the end of Toxic Relationship. 16. Avatak A Megalink that bonded with a video game console because of Toxzon in the episode Digital Meltdown. He has the ability to shoot fireballs, he can also shoot a powerful laser from his chest, he can also hack into games on the type of video game console he bonded with. 17. Axel A thug hired by Jason Naught to do his dirty work. 18. Dreddnaughts An army of robots that work for Miles Dredd. They don't talk, but they are very dangerous and they have a gun as a hand. In Dredd Ascendant, when Naught showed Dredd their new underwater base it is revealed that they have upgraded Dreddnaughts. 19. Makino The second main antagonist. Makino is an alien cybernetic being that has a Ultra-Link bonded to him, but it is permanent. He is the leader of the Ultra-Links and ruler of a world called, Planet Makino. In Season 1 Earth Under Siege, Makino is allies with Miles Dredd, Elementor, and Jason Naught. Makino wants to devour Earth and possibly convert it into his second home planet, but he must first destroy mankind and Max Steel with an Invasion of Ultra-Links, which will take place in Season 2. 20. Evil Ultralinks A special forces unit Makino has place under the command of Miles Dredd 21. Troy Winter/Extroyer A professional criminal named Troy Winter who after being accidentally bonded with a damaged Ultra-Link, he became a beastly creation who can morph into any animal just by scanning it with his eyes. His left arm is more fearsome than his right and is used to destroy others in battle. He can so far transform into anything he sees, but he can absorb D.N.A. of dead life-forms and become the extinct beings. His primal transformations are these beasts: his pet black tiger, a spider, a shark, a black cobra, a gorilla, a Tyrannosaurus Rex, a wasp, and an ultralinked electrical centipede alien. If he has a second Ultra-Link in his body, he can transform into a chimeric monster. 22. Vin Another of Extroyer's henchmen who is thin, and sometimes clumsy and dumb. He hates anchovies, as mentioned in Driven. He is a little bit scared at times and he would sometimes be brave. 23. Dwayne One of Extroyer's henchmen. Dwayne is smarter and acts like a boss for Vin. He hated Winter a lot since in Thrill of the Hunt, he tried to feed them to his pet black tiger. 24. Murukami He was a ninja in Ancient Japan who seeks his mission, to conquer the world. Murukami was imprisoned in a magic sword by a sorcerer who warned that if anyone ever gripped the sword, he would be released and would wreak havoc on the earth. Murukami's spirit possessed Kirby when he held the sword that a shop vendor and descendant of the sorcerer hid his backpack. Max and Steel were able to use the Turbo Sword to break the magic sword and freed Kirby from Murukami. 25. Colonel Jasper F. Castle A former colonel in the US Army, he and his men's loyalties were bought by Miles Dredd. Using them Dredd lured Max into a trap. Luckily, a traitorous member who was new to them called N-Tek and together they defeated and apprehended Castle and his men and chased Dredd off.